fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamen Rider: Beetleborg
Kamen Rider: Beetleborg is a fanfic & an American adaption of Kamen Rider Kabuto, the sixteenth installment of the Kamen Rider Series. Sypnosis When Evil aliens called Worms invade Earth, an elite Rider must learn to fight and operate a system that allows him to move at high speed in order to battle the attacking alien army bent on world domination. Characters Riders Movie-Exclusive Allies *'Heather Underwood' - The girl of Drew's dreams. *'Lillia Brambani' *'Josephine "Jo" McCormick' - Drew's younger sister *'Tyrone' *'Kanani Palast' ZECT *'Aaron Williams' - Roland's father. *'Tanner Timberlake' *'Acacia Blom ' *'ZECTroopers' *'Susanna Hyland' *'Neo Troopers' *'Penelope Hogarth' Worms Main article: Worm *'Uca Worm' *'Cassis Worm' *'Scorpio Worm' *'Natives' *'Sisyra Worm' *'Gryllus Worm' *'Worms' *'Aracnea Worm Rubor' *'Aracnea Worm Flavus' *'Aracnea Worm Nigritia' *'Lanpyris Worm' *'Bellcricetus Worm' *'Epilachna Worm' *'Pulex Worm' *'Verber Worm Rota' *'Verber Worm' *'Coleoptera Worm Aeneus' *'Coleoptera Worm Croceus' *'Coleoptera Worm Argentum' *'Musca Worm' *'Sectio Worm' *'Sectio Worm Acuere' *'Formicaalubus Worm ' *'Formicaalubus Worm Oculus' *'Formicaalubus Worm Maxilla' *'Viella Worm' *'Sepultura Worm ' *'Brachypelma Worm Viridis ' *'Brachypelma Worm Aurantium ' *'Tarantes Worm Purpura ' *'Geophilid Worms ' *'Genomyas Worm ' *'Acarina Worm' *'Acarina Worm Amber' *'Culex Worm' *'Foliatus Worm' *'Cammarus Worm' *'Cochlea Worm' *'Leptophyes Worm ' *'Subst Worm' *'Camponotus Worm Oculus ' *'Camponotus Worm Maxilla' Arsenal Weapons *'Hyper Zecter' - Installed onto the left waist buckle of the Rider Belt, this Zecter features the Hyper Clock Up function and the Maximum Rider Power function. Hyper Clock Up allows the Rider to freely control time, and Maximum Rider Power pulls out the power of the Masked Rider System to the highest possible level. It is used to initiate the Rider Punch or Rider Kick attack. *'ZECT Mizer' - Weapon specially developed by the ZECT organization for individual use among the Riders. This weapon loads tiny autonomous drones called ‘Mizer Bomber’ which are released from the four shoots ports. These Mizer Bombers independently swarm and attack enemy targets from all directions. However, these drones only have a limited operating radius of 15m. Beetleborg's Weapons *'Beetleborg Zecter' - The Beetleborg Zecter is a reincarnated version of Roboborg. It allows Drew McCormick to transform into Kamen Rider Beetleborg. As with all of the Zecters, Beetleborg has two basic forms that he can transform into. *'Beetleborg Kunai Gun' - Beetleborg's weapon with three modes: Axe, Gun and Kunai Mode. Axe Mode is made when the gun barrel is held, and the bladed part of the weapon is a tomahawk, it performs the Avalanche Break. Gun Mode is the default mode, fires high-intensity ion blasts and is equipped with tri-laser targeting, performing the Avalanche Shot. Kunai Mode is made when the gun barrel is detached, unsheathing a short-dagger weapon, that does the Avalanche Slash attack. *'Perfect Zecter' - Hyper Beetleborg's signature weapon, this sword-like Zecter has two modes: Sword Mode and Gun Mode. The Dragonborg, Hornix and Scorpix Zecters are summoned by it and can be attached onto the weapon either individually or all at once. Depending on whichever Zecter is currently attached, the Perfect Zecter is capable of utilizing a hyper version of the Zecter’s finishing attack in either mode. Once a Zecter color is selected at the cross guard, the trigger is pulled to do the attack. By attaching all 3 Zecters, 'All Zecter Combine' command is activated, allowing the Maximum Hyper finishers. When Zecters attach onto the Perfect Zecter, they automatically switch into 'Perfect Mode.' Hornix's Weapons *'Hornix Zecter' - It allows its user to transform into Kamen Rider Hornix. As with all of the Zecters, Hornix has two basic forms that the user can transform into. *'Rider Brace' - A device that attached on left hand and able to summon the Hornix Zecter. It serves as the docking device for the Hornix Zecter and allows for the transformation. *'Zecter Needle' - A prick-stinger used to perform Rider Sting attack. It has extended charge-life and can be used to destroy multiple opponents. Dragonborg's Weapons *'Dragonborg Zecter' - The Dragonborg Zecter allows Jay to transform into Kamen Rider Dragonborg. As with all of the Zecters, Dragonborg has two basic forms that the user can transform into. *'Dragonborg Grip' - Dragonborg's voice-activated henshin device also is his primary weapon. It able to create a seemingly infinite amount of metal bullets for its disposal. The weapon is also affected by Clock Up, meaning, all bullets shot from the Dragonborg Grip by 'Clocked-Up' Dragonborg are significantly faster than regular bullets. Scorpix's Weapons *'Scorpix Zecter' - The Scorpix Zecter allows Daulton to transform into Kamen Rider Scorpix. As with all of the Zecters, Scorpix has two basic forms that the user can transform into. *'Scorpix Yaiba' - Scorpix's henshin device is also his primary weapon. Every time he uses Rider Slash, purple venom flows out of the weapon. *'Scorpix Antenna' - The stinger-like crest atop the Scorpix Shellmet can move to sting close enemies. It gushes out purple venom just like the Scorpix Yaiba at Rider Slash. *'Blood Vessels' - The tubes that supply performance enhancing chemicals to Scorpix while in Masked Form, they can also be used to bind enemies. Stagborg's Weapons *'Stagborg Zecter' - The Stagborg Zecter is a reincarnated version of Boron. It allows Roland Williams to transform into Kamen Rider Stagborg. As with all of the Zecters, Stagborg has two basic forms that he can transform into. *'Stagborg Vulcan' - Only available in Masked Form; two shoulder-mounted rotary cannons, one on each side. Each vulcan has unlimited ammunition. The vulcan has a shooting radius extended as far as 1 kilometer. A few shots from the vulcans are able to kill multiple Worms in Episodes 23, 24 and 32. Despite the name, they are not actually vulcan guns. *'Stagborg Double Calibur' - Only available in Rider Form; shotel-like weapons which resemble mandibles. They are attached on each shoulder when not in use. He has a golden Plus Calibur on his right shoulder and a silver Minus Calibur on his left. When the Caliburs are interlocked, they create a scissor-like weapon resembling a stag beetle's mandibles; the 'Rider Cutting' finisher is then activated as the charge on the Double Calibur starts immediately. Kickerborg's Weapons *'Kickerborg Zecter' *'Anchor Jack' - The gold-joints installed onto the left leg of Kickerborg. Shaped like grasshopper legs, these joints have the ability to click down and rebound back up. This rebounding force allows Kickerborg to bounce from the first target and move on to attack other enemies. Puncherborg's Weapons *'Puncherborg Zecter' *'Anchor Jack' - The gold-joints installed onto the right forearm of Puncherborg. Shaped like grasshopper legs, these joints have the ability to click down and rebound back up. This rebounding force helps Puncherborg punch multiple times at high speeds. Shadowborg's Weapons *'Dark Rider Belt' - A different version of Beetleborg's Rider Belt, it is still unknown what different features it may possess. However, unlike Beetleborg's one, it releases waves of black energy, rather than the normal green. *'Shadowborg Kunai Gun' - Shadowborg's weapon with three modes: Axe, Gun and Kunai Mode. Axe Mode is made when the gun barrel is held, and the bladed part of the weapon is a tomahawk, it performs the Avalanche Break. Gun Mode is the default mode, fires high-intensity ion blasts and is equipped with tri-laser targeting, performing the Avalanche Shot. Kunai Mode is made when the gun barrel is detached, unsheathing a short-dagger weapon, that does the Avalanche Slash attack. Atlasborg's Weapons *'Atlasborg Kabutech Zecter' - Used by Micheal, this Zecter allows the wearer to transform into Kamen Rider Atlasborg. Rider Beat as performed on this Zecter is used to initiate a tachyon-charged punch or Rider Kick. Hercuborg's Weapons *'Hercuborg Kabutech Zecter' - Used by Josh Baldwin, this Zecter allows the wearer to transform into Kamen Rider Hercuborg. By using Rider Beat, the stored tachyon particles become fused within the ZECT Kunai Gun, resulting in a stronger Avalanche Break. *'ZECT Kunai Gun' - Before defecting for Neo-ZECT, this weapon was developed by ZECT for Kamen Rider Hercuborg. Similar to the Beetleborg Kunai Gun, this Kunai Gun only features a Gun and Ax Mode but can be infused with the power of Rider Beat. Centauruborg's Weapons *'Centauruborg Kabutech Zecter' - Used by Hector, this Zecter allows the wearer to transform into Kamen Rider Centauruborg. The design is a bronze Centaurus beetle. By using Rider Beat, the stored tachyon particles become fused within the ZECT Kunai Gun, resulting in a stronger Avalanche Slash. *'ZECT Kunai Gun' - Developed by ZECT for Kamen Rider Centauruborg, it only has a Kunai Mode and its power can be fused with Rider Beat. Vehicles *'Beetleborg Extender' - Bike designed for Beetleborg, capable of switching between two performance modes. Masked Mode is the Beetleborg Extender’s first formation & is for Beetleborg’s Masked Form. After using 'Cast-Off' (Beetleborg can't ride Ex Mode in Masked Form), the bike changes into Ex Mode. This form is used for frontal assaults and battering style attacks as the Ex Horn can easily destroy Pupa Worms. After the front fairing clears, the front wheel separates in two, allowing the front chassis to sink. The Clock Up system can further extend the abilities of this machine, allowing it to surpass basic gravitational laws. The Beetleborg Extender is a Honda CBR1000RR. *'Stagborg Extender' - Special bike designed for Stagborg; it has two modes. In the Ex Mode configuration, which Stagborg cannot ride in Masked Form, the bike becomes a surfboard-like vehicle which can fly very quickly and destroy multiple Worms with its mandibles. Also, with the Beetleborg Extender present, a team finisher named the Extend Rider Drop can be done. Tossed into the air off the Beetleborg Extender's EX Anchor, the Stagborg Extender is then driven into the enemy from above by Stagborg's kick. *'Machine Zectron' - Standard-issue bikes for each Rider; mass produced by ZECT. Zectron Pinch is the standard weapon equipped to the bike. It launches a molecular shock forward, ridding any obstacles ahead. Each Rider has its respective symbol located on the windshield of the bike. Kamen Rider Hornix was the first Rider to use his Machine Zectron. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Tokusatsu Adaptations Category:TV Shows Category:Action Shows Category:Action Category:American Kamen Rider Category:Kamen Rider: Beetleborg Category:Comedy Category:Mystery Category:Thriller Category:Horror Category:Beetleborg Riders